Una mañana de sábado
by Nura de Mithlond
Summary: Una mañana de sábado más para Emma y Regina. One-shot. Post 3x11 (ver nota en el interior). SwanQueen.


**N. de A.: **Un pequeño one-shot estilo slice of life. Una idea que no dejaba de circular por mi cabeza. Podéis situar la escena en un futuro no muy lejano, donde supuestamente han vuelto todos a Storybrooke y Emma y Henry han recuperado sus recuerdos, unos pocos meses después (está claro que dentro de unos meses, con la 2ª parte de la temporada, esto será un UA, pero hasta entonces podemos escribir e imaginar lo que queramos xD).

Los personajes OUAT pertenecen a los respectivos dueños de sus derechos, yo solo los tomo prestados para divertirme un rato.

* * *

**Una mañana de sábado**

El ruido de pasos bajando la escalera y el de la puerta del salón al cerrarse con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria poco después, despertaron a Emma con un pequeño sobresalto.

—Mierda… —masculló entre dientes, mientras intentaba terminar de despertarse—. Mierda, ¿qué hora es…? Mierda —volvió a repetir mirando por encima de la cabeza de Regina hacia la mesilla y el despertador digital que descansaba sobre esta, pero su vista parecía reacia a aclararse y enfocar los números.

—Esa lengua, Emma… —musitó Regina con voz ronca por el sueño, pero no movió la cabeza de su posición sobre el pecho de la rubia o el brazo que tenía cruzado rodeando su cintura.

—Regina… —Emma miró a la mujer que todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, cierta alarma se percibía en su tono de voz—. Henry se acaba de levantar, si no quiero que me pille tras pasar la noche aquí debería…

Dos dedos se posaron sobre sus labios, silenciándola. Emma dirigió una inquisitiva y confusa mirada a Regina, que finalmente había decidido abrir los ojos y la miraba con una expresión entre divertida y molesta.

—Emma, anoche hablamos con Henry y le contamos que estábamos juntas.

La sheriff parpadeó un par de veces, como si estuviera terminando de procesar las palabras de la morena, que había retirado los dedos de su boca. Finalmente, dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro y volvió a relajarse bajo las mantas.

—Oh… Es verdad. —Un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas—. Lo siento. La fuerza de la costumbre, supongo.

Regina sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, pero había una pequeña sonrisa adornando su cara. Lo cierto era que Emma tenía algo de razón; tras cinco meses saliendo y con una relación que se hacía más fuerte y profunda con el paso de los días, ambas habían decidido que era el momento de decírselo a Henry y lo habían hecho la noche anterior, después de una de sus, ahora, cenas familiares de los viernes. Para preparar el terreno y tener un Henry lo más animado posible, habían cenado pizza y disfrutado de una sesión de videojuegos, en los que el pre-adolescente las había machado sin piedad. Cuando finalmente se decidieron a contarle lo que había cambiado entre ellas, Henry simplemente les había sonreído y dicho que se alegraba por ellas, que de esa forma no hacían más que convertirse en una verdadera familia. Lo único que parecía haberle molestado era que no se lo hubiesen contado antes.

Hasta ahora, siempre que Emma se quedaba a pasar la noche, al día siguiente tenía que irse antes de que Henry se levantara, lo que había convertido a la sheriff, muy a su pesar, en una persona bastante madrugadora aquellos días. Pero desde la noche anterior y la aceptación de su hijo, las cosas eran diferentes y no había necesidad de salir corriendo antes del amanecer. Algo por lo que Emma iba a estar eternamente agradecida.

—De todas formas, ¿por qué tiene que levantarse tan pronto los sábados? —inquirió Emma, que tras comprobar de nuevo el reloj, con unos ojos más cooperativos esta vez, vio que eran poco más de las ocho de la mañana. Era una pregunta retórica, porque conocía perfectamente la respuesta.

—Ya sabes, dibujos —respondió Regina de todas formas, que volvió a acomodar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Emma—. Desde que tenía cinco años es su rutina habitual de fin de semana. Levantarse y ver dibujos casi ininterrumpidamente durante la mañana.

—Sí, he podido comprobarlo unas cuantas veces —Emma suspiró—. Todavía me sorprende un poco que le dejes hacerlo —admitió Emma.

—Pese a que a mucha gente en esta ciudad le guste pensarlo, no soy una bruja, querida. Por supuesto que Henry puede ver la tele un sábado por la mañana, sino hay otros planes. —Por el tono seco, era evidente que a Regina no le había hecho especial gracia el comentario.

—Ey, no pretendía insultarte ni nada. —Se apresuró a decir Emma, rodeando más estrechamente el cuerpo entre sus brazos—. Lo siento. —Parecía que era una mañana para disculparse—. Es solo que siempre me has parecido el tipo de madre estricta… Y eso viniendo de alguien que no tiene gran experiencias con madres…

—Está bien, disculpa aceptada —dijo Regina antes de que Emma siguiese divagando y disculpándose, consciente de que detrás de sus palabras no había ninguna clase de mala intención o insulto velado—. Ahora, ¿crees que podríamos volver a dormir? Todavía es temprano.

—Claro, ¿pero y el desayuno de Henry? —Cuando Henry se quedaba a pasar sus días correspondientes en su nuevo apartamento, siempre se levantaba para prepararle el desayuno, independientemente de la hora que fuera o que fuese fin de semana. En Nueva York también había sido así.

—Tiene casi trece años, es capaz de prepararse unos cereales con leche, esos Fruit Loops tan poco saludables, que desde que te conoce parece haber convertido en su desayuno favorito.

—Están buenos. Y dulces. —Emma sintió la necesidad de defender su elección en cereales.

—Precisamente, tienen demasiada azúcar. Pero puede tomarlos los fines de semana. Si quiere otra cosa, deberá esperar a que nos levantemos.

—De acuerdo. Tú eres la experta. —Emma las hizo rodar ligeramente hasta yacer de lado, la espalda de Regina contra su pecho, y sus brazos rodeándola—. Vuelta a dormir. —Depositó un beso en la base del cuello de la morena y otro en su hombro desnudo. De no haber estado Henry despierto una planta más abajo, Emma estaba segura de que seguir durmiendo no formaría parte de sus planes inmediatos, pero por el momento, estaba contenta con poder permanecer en la cama con Regina unas horas más, sin prisas o miedo a que su hijo la encontrara allí.

Emma sonrió, una mañana de sábado como aquella era algo a lo que podría acostumbrarse. Sí, se dijo, despertar junto a Regina y poder quedarse en la cama, oír a Henry viendo la tele abajo, disfrutar de unas pocas horas más de sueño y después desayunar con sus dos personas favoritas. Una vida con mañanas de sábado así era sin duda una vida más que buena.

—Te quiero… —musitó junto a la oreja de Regina y estrechó un poco más su abrazo.

—Yo también te quiero. —Le llegó la suave voz casi dormida de la morena, que puso una de sus manos sobre el brazo que rodeaba su cintura.

Ciertamente, una vida perfecta.


End file.
